


Something or some one fucked up

by Alice_Snake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Cops are asshole, Dave dealing with some shit, Dirk tried to help, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foster home, Happened near the end of it, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sburb, Stridercest - Freeform, There fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: we were so close.We almost won.But we weren't close enought.____________________________________Dave and dirk are transported right before the game begun both back in Dave's place where bro is still alive and kicking... for now.Some happened and it wasn't supposed to.Someone is going to pay.





	1. What the actually fuck is going on?

Dave POV

 

**We were so fucking close.**

**We were so close to winning.**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**_______________________________________________**

John was reaching for the door handle, we all thought we won with most of us there with us. Then that fish bitch came back and took the ring from calliope, all I could hear was Roxy scream and the harsh clanking, grinding of gears in my head along with TV static.

 

_**Something was wrong something, was very wrong.** _

 

TV static over took the vision and the constant fucking grinding of those gears took over everything I was hearing, I tried to scream so maybe one of my friends could hear me. Maybe the damn fish was doing to me what she did to jade, but then I heard a alarm clock and open my eyes.

 

_When did I ever close them?_

 

I pat around on the nightstand table to turn the damn thing off, he knock my shades off as well as a thing of AJ which I heard splash on to the floor “shit.” I sat up and finally turned it off, I rub my eyes and hear the sound of crows from the window, a familiar sound I missed in a way.

 

_It's been a while._

 

Then it finally hit me that this situation is way to fucking familiar. I look around the room in in and it looks like my old room in Texas to a T, my old turntables on the computer stand the stupid T-shirts in my closet “holy sh-” i hear a loud as fuck knock against my door, I jump out of surprised “hey little man get your ass up!” I hear the classic Texan accent that me and my brother shared, I didn't like mine for a while so I never used it.

 

_I missed it._

 

I get out of the warm bed and look around, everything seems much larger than the last time I saw it. I look in a mirror to see I'm 13 again, I laugh to myself “I'm so short…” I hear a rustle of blankets next to me, I look over and see bright orange eyes staring at me.

 

My eyes widen and I walk over the person in the bed was shorter than my bro and had pink painted finger nails with pointed shades on his head just above his eyes “dirk?” The person in the bed sits up and looks at me a bit confused, he looks… younger than the last time I saw him.

 

“hey dirk, what are you doing here?”

 

_Your not supposed to be here._

 

He looks around my room then tilts his head to the side “I … I don't know, I'll i remember was the queen then everything started going black.” he looks at me and purses his lips, he doesn't seem very happy to be where he is, I'm not happy either.

 

_You are happy, you got to at least hear your bro again._

 

I shake my head trying to calm down my own thoughts, he moves closer to dirk and slides my hand up his right leg “I'm at least happy to see you remember.” i’d be devastated if dirk didn't remember all the good times he had, I lean in and kiss the now younger man's cheek. I feel the man squirm a bit under my touch, he's probably not used to this in such a younger body “Dave stop it. We're having some serious problems right now man” that familiar accent with a face I've grown to love.

 

_What problems, your right where you should be._

 

I nod at what dirk said, he was right now was far the time for something like this, right now there in a version of his own room with his brother who's supposed to he dead outside of it, I pull away from dirk and offer him a hand to help him up “your right, come on we need to figure out what in the fuck is going on here.”

 

Dirk takes my hand and I pull him out of the bed, he gets on to his feet and smiles softly at me. At least even when shit has hit the fan we still have each others back which is great, we won't be alone any time soon.

 

I hear a harsh crash and lets go of Dirk's hand then whips around, I grab a shitty sword already  missing my god tier one that was obviously nicer and more my style. I throw dirk one and the man doesn't catch it in the swift motion he usually does, instead dirk drops it onto the floor and it almost hits his foot, he face palms obviously disappointed in himself.

 

“dude what the actually fu-” my bedroom door gets kicked down while I was looking at dirk and I hear the clicking of a gun. I ready my sword and look at what's there expecting to maybe find jade or a troll even, instead it's a cop.

 

_Ok what the fuck is going on anymore?_

 

“drop your weapons!” His gun is pointed at me but his eyes are in dirk, we both respond the same way “what the actually fuck did we do wrong!?” I heard dirk speaking with me with both if our accents showing and clashing together my Texan slur with his LA pronunciation. he looks at me then I looked at him, we both loved how the other talked when not paying attention but as said now was not the time.

 

I hear the clicking of the safety on the gun and I lay down my sword, I don't need to get shot when I can die as easily as any other human… I think. I'm actually not sure I'd only have to assume Because I look like a 13 year old dumbass again “alright dude, I put mine down you can drop yours.” the cop kept his weapon up and looked at me like I was stupid, he was the one with a weapon now And i was defenseless but then again “dude, I'm 13 what the fuck am I going to do to you ?”

 

Then again if I was in my usually body I could just grab the sword and quickly chop his ads in half even with the weak ass gun with a slow fire rate, but the cop kept his gun up and looked pissed i was talking back in the first place “put your hands in the air! Your brother too!” I tilted my head to the side as I out my hands up, my brother isn't he- I look over at dirk and realized he was talking about him, guess we do look related, cause we are, but I do forget that he's technically my bro sometimes.

 

Dirk’s hands are up and he took the reins on this shit at the moment “so officer, what did we do wrong? I don't think me or my brothers have none anything illegal” oh dirk you have done a good job trying but me and your both know you don't understand shit about the law in 21st century.

 

The officer gave us a confused look then clicks his tongue before he answers “actually we for a call about child abuse here” shit “so we've got a search warrant and so far it really seems like the child or children here aren't treated well” I feel dirk staring at me and I look down to the floor a bit ashamed for not telling him shit, I forgot most of that stuff when I met him.

 

_Could your really forget all the times your bro has kicked your ass?_

 

The officer walks closer to me and makes me look up by grabbing my cheeks hard then pushing my face up to met his, where all adults just assholes? “you and your brother are going to a foster home with a very kind woman named Betty Crocker whos been taking a lot of children lately so there's going to be a lot more of little brats” I see dirk's face go stone cold, oh that's a bad sign.

 

_That's a very bad sign last time he made that face you had to slash his head off._

 

The officer let's go of me and he walks out of my room expecting us to follow him, I graves my shades then starts to follow him till I see red pooling in the hallway and a broken puppet that usually scared the shit out me, lil cal in the hands of my bro who had a bullet wound through his head. His pointed shades dropped off his face showing lifeless honey glazed eyes.

 

_He's dead again, you didn't even have time to talk to him one last time._

 

I didn't move pass the front of the doorway, I share at the body while my memories flash through of my head of how many times I've seen my own dead body “this is fucked up.” he say quietly I'm sure the officer didn't catch it but dirk did. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him, I must have had one pretty pathetic look Because he hugged me gently in his arms then started petting my head like I needed comfort, it's dawning on my that dirk is just a little taller then me.

 

_It's that's all your think about when your brother is laying dead on the floor?_

 

I relax against the person who's trying to make me feel better not really knowing what to feel at the moment, he already saw his bro dead once so why does twice make it hurt a bit more “hey dave” I hear dirk say quietly, I look at his face to see he has his shades on as well now “we need to leave” I tilt my head to the side confused, why does he want to leave

 

“Betty Crocker is the Condescension”

 

And in that moment I know we were absolutely fucked.


	2. It’s staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirks POV  
> also a small recap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be sleeping but then I realize.  
> I need to update this.  
> Also I’m fixing the mistakes in chapter on  
> -love Alice

_**He has no fucking idea what's going on anymore…** _  
_**This isn't supposed to happen.** _  
_**He doesn't know where he is and he doesn't know what to do.** _  
_**____________________________________________________________________** _

 

Like seriously first he got his head cut off by the man he loved, which wasn't to bad…. He was brought back at least but then the damn batter witch came back stole the ring, turned jade Harley against then Jane went bat shit!

 

_Then dave screamed in a way he never heard before, confusion, scared and **pained**._

 

After that everything just went black. He was sure by some magical fucking way he died again but this would be really different if that was the case, after a while I figured out I could open my eyes and I heard my own voice but it sounded …. Texan?

I can only assume it was Dave's older brother but that only raises a whole bunch of different questions I couldn't even begin to answer at the moment, I look around the room noticing it looks like a kids room, but who ever the kid was had damn good taste kinda ironic honestly. My eyes land on… Dave ? It's different from the first time me and dave met, he's shorter now and in normal clothes almost in the first time I met the guy he seems… human?

It's so hard to think of someone as a real human being when they could be called a god when you first met them. Yeah I caught up eventually but Dave still had more experience in things I felt like he could never catch up to, the only really times Dave seemed to be truly human

 

**_Truly himself._ **

 

Was when they first confessed, I remembered those ruby red eyes for the first time, those bright emotions that reflected in them that just made the words stumbling out of Dave's mouth meaningless, I just shut the man up with a kiss and it escalated pretty quickly from there, I hear door lock behind us and then it was pretty much just two teenage boys that's never got to much action in the first place.

 

_One of his favorite memories that hasn't been ruined by some stupid action._

 

After I snapped out of my thoughts Dave questioned me, I gave him the honest truth on only what I remembered after that shit pretty much hit the fan head on, fucking police, Dave got armed pretty damn quickly while I grabbed his shades, he passed a sword to me and I dropped it, I FUCKING DROPPED IT! I was kinda at a lot one what to do for a moment, the new area. Dave so young. Me dropping a sword like a scrub!

 

_This is the first fucking time I've been in a situation like this. And I don’t like it one bit._

 

Although the situation never got any better, I tried to help Dave out a bit by adding my 2 sense which did shit, but after the cop mentioned something about child abuse that caught my attention, I looked over at him and the way his eyes casted down isn't a good sign, once the name Betty Crocker was mentioned I make sure my face doesn't show anything I don't want to worry Dave at all… although my face going stone cold didn’t help the whole not worrying the guy i loves.

 

_We’re fucked_

 

I follow Dave out of the room and my eyes got caught of the pool of blood in the hallway only to see… myself. Just a lot older and with a bad ass hat, but also with a bullet hole in him yeah…. so happy I wasn’t him right now without Jane to bring him back to life I would stay dead. Even though i'm trying to make little light of the situation of the death of a man I have never met, l looks over at Dave and he has a strange look on his face that look he got when got he saw his own dead body that look when he was trying to deal with some depressing shit in his own head.

I pull the now 13 year old boy in a hug trying to comfort him, to make the person I love fell better. Although i find it kinda funny how Dave is shorter than me now I’ve always been used to of us being around the same size now there’s a notable difference, although much to my dismay I have to tell him who Betty Crocker really is and after I did I could tell they we were thinking the same thing on it.

**_ We are Truly fucked. _ **

 

“Alright you little brats pack up your shit you have 5 minutes” I went to glare at the cop, Dave just saw his fucking brother dead for the second goddamn time in a row and the only thing he’s doing is telling us to pack?! Fuck heartless bastard! Dave looks at me with a calm face “I’ll go get us some actual shit, stop by my bro’s room it’s the last door on the left” he gets out of my arms and walks away to his own room, I miss the physical contact already but it’s for the best, I follow Dave’s direction to his bro’s room ignoring the body on the floor but some caught my attention.

 

**It looked like the body’s right hand twitched.**

I shared my head because I’m seeing things because that’s impossible. It’s not like Dave’s bro was god tier or anything. He got a fucking bullet through his head! I could fucking see bits of his frontal lobe from the hole in his fucking head! There’s no fucking way he could be alive in this magicless NORMAL WORLD! but… I can’t help to notice that the look in his honey glaze could almost be called gold eyes don’t seem so lifeless and empty empty now and those gold like eyes.

 

_ Are staring right at me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk seems pretty god damn scared, so would I XD


End file.
